Presos no Futuro: Uma História com Ramen
by Raquelsama
Summary: Algo misterioso acontece, e o poço come-ossos é lacrado, prendendo Kagome e Inuyasha no tempo da garota. Quem será o responsável por isso?
1. Prólogo

Oi amigos! Para quem postava ou lia minhas fics no FanfictionBrasil vai adorar saber que estou postando as melhores de novo, dois anos depois, aqui no ! Para quem não me conhece e nem às minhas fics, elas geralmente passam em um universo alternativo, na forma de diálogo (como um script de teatro), em terceira pessoa e, mais raramente, em primeira pessoa. Como eu escrevi a maioria na minha pré-adolescência, vocês vão encontrar nas minhas antigas fics textos bem simples, capítulos curtos, comédia nonsense e muitas frases de duplo sentido. Podem ser melhor apreciadas por pré adolescentes e crianças maiores, mas são para todas as idades!

Sobre esta fic em particular:

Antes de tudo quero agradecer à Vane-chan por ter me mandado de volta a fic que eu perdi com o fechamento do FFB, se não fosse por ela vocês não estariam lendo isso agora. Muito obrigada!Devido ao fato de, diferentemente das outras fics da série FFB, esta estar incompleta, farei um pouco diferente, postarei os capítulos a cada alguns dias, assim a fic estará mais vezes na primeira página e mais pessoas poderão lê-la e comentá-la, para que, a partir do capítulo oito, vocês possam começar a ler capítulos inéditos.

E agora, com vocês, a fic!

A história começou de forma previsível...

"Ela está demorando... demorando... demorando..." Repetia Inuyasha, como se o cérebro dele tivesse travado.

"Você fica assim sempre que a Kagome demora para voltar!" Dizia Miroku botando a mão no ombro do seu amigo hanyou. "Ela só está atrasada alguns minutos, já vai aparecer!"

"Pra mim é só um pretexto para ele dizer 'Vou buscar ela' e poder jantar e dormir na casa dela!" Diz Shippou baixinho para Sango.

"Querem saber? Eu vou buscar ela!" Disse ele, pulando do poço. Shippou não pôde evitar um risinho. Miroku vai embora para o vilarejo.

"Aonde vai, senhor monge?" Pergunta Sango se virando com Shippou em um ombro, Kirara no outro e o hiraikotsu nas costas

"Não é óbvio? Ele, agora que foi lá, só vai voltar de manhã. Ele sempre se esquece da vida quando vai para o tempo da senhorita Kagome."

"Se tem tanta certeza... vamos voltar então..." Dis Sango o seguindo, apressando o passo para o alcançar.

Mas alguém os observava da floresta...

"Está tudo certo, senhor, o poço já está lacrado." Diz uma foz cansada

"Kukuku... como eu, Naraku, não pensei em algo tão óbvio antes? Mergulhe em dor, Inuyasha, você nunca mais irá voltar!"

Do outro lado do poço...

"Fafome! Efe famen fá uma delífia!" Diz Inuyasha comendo um pote de ramen, cercado de vários potes vazios.

"Engula antes de falar, Inuyasha!" diz Kagome consternada "Parece que nunca comeu na vida!"

Buyo aparece para pegar algo que possa ter caído no chão.

"Sai pra lá, gato! Esse ramen é meu!"

"Meow..."

"Sai, gato! Eu já disse que esse ramen é meu!"  
"Meow..."

"Não estressa gato! Sankoutes..."

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

"Gaaaah!"

O barulho na sala fez Souta aparecer

"Inu no nii chan! Você voltou! O que está fazendo aqui?" Pergunta ele ao cadáver esborrachado no chão.

"É mesmo!" Lembra Kagome "O que você está fazendo aqui, Inuyasha?"

"Hum..." Inuyasha coça o queixo pensativo e depois repara a quantidade de ramen que ainda tinha sobre a mesa... "Sei lá, mas se eu esqueci não deve ser importante..."

Não se falou mais no assunto. Inuyasha acabou dsormindo na cama do Souta, que dormiu no sofá. Eram aproximadamente duas da manhã quando Kagome, em seu quarto sente cutucões nas costas.

"Para, Buyo, ou mando o Inuyasha te comer..." vociferou ela, mas os cutucões continuaram e ela resolveu abrir os olhos.

"Kagome, eu lembrei o que era! Temos que voltar para a era feudal! Eu tinha vindo te buscar, mas aí eu esqueci e..." Dizia ele sem parar de cutucar

Kagome se virou para o outro lado e disse alguns adjetivos que deixaram Inuyasha no mínimo irritado.

"Ou você vem por vontade própria ou eu te carrego!"

"rrrooooonnnc....."

"Oh, saco... por que sempre do jeito mais difícil..."

Kagome subitamente acorda ao perceber que está sendo arremessada poço abaixo. Ela se espatifa no fundo, fazendo um barulho seco.

"Três e meia da madrugada... meu grande amigo Inuyasha me joga dormindo dentro do poço..." Falava a coitada para si mesma enquanto se levantava, já havia matado vários youkais, mas certamente mataria o primeiro hanyou... De cima, Inuyasha gritava!

"Kagome! Aconteceu uma tragédia!"

"Não aconteceu uma tragédia! Mas vai acontecer quando eu subir aí e te descolar a pele da cara!" Dizia ela subindo as escadas do poço com uma velocidade anormal.

"E-eu estou falando sério! Você não atravessou o poço! Ainda estamos no seu tempo!"

Kagome, já do lado de fora, percebera a gravidade da situação.

"Mas... os fragmentos estão comigo e... como isso pode acontecer!?"

"Você é que é uma desastrada! Aposto que o problema é com você!"

"Ah, é? Então por que você não CONFERE?" Inuyasha leva um pé na bunda e se estoura do mesmo jeito. Da boca do poço, Kagome dá um grito

"Aaah! Essa não! E agora, Inuyasha? Como vamos voltar?"

"Eu não sei... mas isso só tem um significado!" Diz ele deitado no fundo do poço

"Qual?"

"Vivaaaaa! Ramen de café da manhã!"

E assim começa a grande... hã... aventura de Inuyasha no tempo real.

Quem era o youkai que lacrou o poço?  
Como Inuyasha e Kagome farão para voltar?  
Como Sango e Miroku vão lutar contra o Naraku sozinhos?  
O que Naraku pretende fazer?  
Por que estou perguntando isso se quem está escrevendo a fic sou eu?

Estas e outras respostas no primeiro e emocionante capítulo de Presos no Futuro: Uma História com Ramen

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

" O quê? O conselho tutelar quer levar o Inuyasha?"  
"Sinto muito, garota, mas um rapaz desta idade que não freqüenta a escola é crime em nosso país! Seus responsáveis serão presos por negligência e ele será levado sob custódia para futura decisão do tribunal"  
"Kagome, me ajude! Não deixa eles me levarem!"  
Não perca! Inuyasha capítulo um: Uma prisão não precisa de paredes  
"O que? Me matricular na sua escola?"


	2. Capítulo 01

"Não consigo entender... como não atravessamos?" Perguntava Inuyasha sentado na cama de Souta, este passando iodo em um corte feito nas costas no tombo pela madrugada.

"Não importa agora. Se preocupe com o fato de que quando o Souta acabar isso você vai ser irremediavelmente estrangulado!" Diz Kagome enquanto segurava uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça "Por que não esperamos até de manhã como sempre para voltarmos?"

"Em primeiro lugar, seu irmão não tem nada para acabar! Isso não é um corte! Eu mal me arranhei em um prego no poço! Nem está sangrando! Veja!" Diz Inuyasha se virando revelando um leve arranhão logo abaixo das costelas

"Bem... precisamos de um pretexto para que você tire a camisa! Que culpa eu tenho se você é resistente?" responde ela com um sorriso

"Ai... tomara que eu nunca machuque a bunda..." Diz ele enquanto vestia a camisa de novo "E pra quê pretexto? Isso é uma fic! De que adianta eu estar sem camisa, sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama do seu irmão, se tudo são apenas um monte de palavras?

"Tem razão, Inuyasha. A fic precisa de mais descrição gráfica! Mais poesia! Inuyasha: Suas lindas mechas prateadas caem como uma cascata sobre seu lindo, musculoso e sexy peito que ostenta um inescrupuloso par de mamilos dourados cuja beleza é comparada a beleza do céu e das..."

"Aaaah! Chega! Não me deixe sem jeito Kagome!" Grita Inuyasha vermelho se vestindo de novo "Chama isso de poesia?"

"Grosso... Mas responda logo! Por que não esperou até hoje de manhã? Por que me jogou de pijama no poço?"

"Isso é porque eu me lembrei que estava sentindo o youki do Naraku próximo ao poço! Por isso quis voltar antes dele ir embo..."

Pausa de cinco minutos... O cérebro e Inuyasha demora para processar certas informações

"Aaaah! O Naraku que nos prendeu aqui! Ele só estava esperando eu passar!!!" Grita Inuyasha se levantando, derrubando o irmão de Kagome para trás.

"Nossa, você é um gênio!" Ironiza ela "Por que não foi atrás do Naraku já que sentiu ele por perto?"

"Você sabe, Kagome. Às vezes é melhor pensar antes de agir..." Fala o hanyou com ar de quem aprendeu alguma coisa

"QUE MORAL VOCÊ TEM PARA DIZER ISSO? Sango e Miroku podem estar em perigo!"

"Não se preocupe, Kagome. Eu dou um jeito, vamos, Souta!" Inuyasha põe Souta nas costas e pula a janela. A mãe de Kagome a chama para o café.

"E então, Kagome? Onde estão Souta e cão demônio?" Pergunta o avô, com a gentileza habitual.

"Não quero saber, vovô." Fala ela com uma fúria acima do normal, engolindo o café

"É melhor que saiba, Kagome. Pois vai ter que chamar eles antes que acabe o arroz!" A mãe de Kagome fala enquanto lava a louça

Kagome sai emburrada da casa e ouve um barulho do poço. Entrando lá, e olhando para o fundo, era possível ver os dois cavando com uma pá e as garras.

"Oh, god! O que estão fazendo?" Pergunta ela quase caindo, pendurada no poço.

"Prometi para você, Kagome! Nós vamos voltar! É só eu cavar até o outro lado!" Diz o hanyou animado, sem parar de cavar.

"Inu no nii chan, quanto falta para o outro lado?" Pergunta Souta

"Não sei, temos que continuar cavando até descobrir!"

Kagome estava muito chocada para argumentar com uma dupla tão inteligente como aquela. De repente a pá de Souta faz cloc

"Aaah! Inu no nii chan! Achei algo!"

"Sério? Sankoutessou!"

De repente do poço começa a jorrar água como um chafariz

"Inu no nii chan! Água! Estamos ricos! Faremos um parque aquático!" Comemorava o garoto se debatendo para não afundar

"Siiim! E o chamaremos de 'Parque aquático Higurashi e amigos!'" Respondia Inuyasha com os olhos brilhando, puxando Souta para fora

Kagome volta para a casa, desconsolada, no meio do caminho encontra a mãe.

"Kagome, faz idéia de porque o ralo da pia está fazendo um ruído estranho?".

"Inuyasha e Souta romperam o cano do esgoto, mas eu não tenho coragem de contar..." Responde Kagome com uma grande gota ao lado da cabeça

Ao meio dia, a família se reúne novamente para uma terceira tentativa de ter uma refeição normal, pizza, mas o silêncio era anormalmente mórbido. Souta se arriscou a falar.

"Eh... mana, está brava com a gente?"

"Oh, não, Souta, eu agora não só não posso voltar para a era feudal como também não teria coragem, já que o poço virou UMA PISCINA DE ÁGUA PODRE!!!" Disse ela aumentando o tom de voz nas últimas palavras para que Inuyasha ouvisse.

"Pelo menos não foi você que ficou nadando lá dentro!" Responde Inuyasha falando em igual tom de voz.

"Que culpa eu tenho se você é um acéfalo desnaturado???" rebate ela quase avessando os pulmões

"Já chega, Kagome, olha, o nosso telefone não está funcionando, então por que vocês não vão até o Cano Feliz do outro lado da cidade e chamam um encanador?"

"Vovô, se o telefone não está funcionando, como pediram essa pizza?" pergunta ela, um pouco mais calma

"Não discuta comigo ou eu conto para a sua mãe, mocinha!" grita o velho

"Eu estou na sua frente, papai!" Fala a mãe de Kagome contente.

"Pois quer saber? Eu vou mesmo!" Diz Kagome se levantando "E você" apontando para Inuyasha "Não me siga ou eu digo 'senta' e... opa!" Inuyasha acidentalmente quebra toda a prataria

"FORA DAQUI!!!" Berra o avô jogando o chinelo longe "VOU QUEBRAR FORA COM A BODEGA! WAAAAAH!"

"E nem quiseram a sobremesa..." A sra Higurashi parece não entender de propósito, e Kagome e Inuyasha já tinham se mandado.

Estavam os dois no centro, e, como Tóquio é muito pequena, se encontraram com Houjo, o garoto playboy que gosta cegamente de Kagome

"Ah, essa não, Inuyasha! O Houjo! Olha, promete que tudo o que eu disser você responde com 'sim'?

"Bem, eu..."

"Sim ou não?" Olhar psicopata "Responda certo ou digo aquela palavra o resto da vida!"

"Sim, sim!"

"Ooooi! Hiiiguuuraaashiii!" Falava Houjo em câmera lenta, como sempre que aparece.

"Houjou-kun! Como tem passado?" Pergunta ela com um sorriso amarelo

"Bem, mas estarei melhor quando me disser quem é este orelhudo que está com você!" disse ele enciumado, puxando as orelhas de Inuyasha. Que pacientemente esperava o momento certo de estrangulá-lo

"Esse é o meu amigo, o ... Hanaberto Pekopon! Estamos indo para um festival de cosplay de Chobits, não é, Pekopon?"

"Hanaberto Peko... digo, sim!"

"Pekopon... Em que escola você estuda?"

"Ele estuda em casa! De fato ele nem estuda! Uma anomalia no lóbulo cerebral esquerdo dele impede que ele aprenda a ser normal!"

"Anomalia?" Inuyasha pergunta Indignado e novamente se lembra que sua integridade física dependia de obedecer a Kagome. "Ah, sim! Anomalias! Muitas delas! De fato eu sou garoto propaganda de diversos livros de medicina! ( preciso... estrangular... preciso... )"

"Se você diz... Olha, Higurashi, por que não vem ao cinema comigo hoje a noite?"

"Me desculpa, Houjo, mas temos que ir..."

"Mas pelo menos na sorveteria! Olha, queria muito que a gente fosse mais pra frente e..."

"Não, Houjo! Eu já tenho namorado! O nome dele é Pekopon!"

"Sim, somos namorados! Eu adoro viver perigosamente!"

"Então tchau, Houjo-kun! Vamos, Pekopon?" Kagome dá sinal para que Inuyasha a acompanhe e os dois fogem da desagradável conversa.

"Hanaberto Pekopon..." Falava Houjo seguindo pelo outro lado "Não posso deixar minha Kagome nas mãos de um anômalo fantasiado de chobit! Jamais!" Houjo liga pelo celular "Alô? É do conselho tutelar? Tenho que prestar uma queixa..."

Voltando ao que interessa...

"Hanaberto Pekopon? Anomalia? Seu namorado? Você bebeu, Kagome? Que idéia é essa?"

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha, mas venha, eu te pago um ramen!"

"Sugoi!!!"

De noite os dois estão de volta, diversas viaturas estão paradas na frente do templo com a sirene ligada.

"Kagome, você voltou! Oh, meu deus!" Dizia a mãe pela primeira vez demonstrando preocupação

"Mãe, chamou a polícia só porque eu demorei? O Inuyasha está comigo!"

"Estes homens são do conselho tutelar, e dizem estar procurando por um Hanaberto Pekopon!"

Um dos guardas aponta para inuyasha e grita 'é ele' e logo vários outros policiais o cercam e algemam.

" O quê? O conselho tutelar quer levar o Inuyasha?" Pergunta Kagome assustada com tudo

"Eu tentei os mandar embora Kagome, mas eles disseram ter recebido uma ligação anônima de denúncia! Eu vou ser presa!" Diz a mãe

"Mas... como?"  
"Sinto muito, garota, mas um rapaz desta idade que não freqüenta a escola é ilegal em nosso país! Seus responsáveis serão presos por negligência e ele será levado sob custódia para futura decisão do tribunal" Falou um policial colocando Inuyasha e a Sra Higurashi na viatura.

"Kagome, me ajude! Não deixa eles me levarem!" Grita Inuyasha antes que o vidro da janela se feche, ele não podia lutar contra humanos comuns

"Parem com isso vocês todos!" fala o vô de Kagome, chegando lentamente "De acordo com estes papéis posso provar que o Inuyasha estuda na mesma escola da minha neta Kagome! Acabo de matricula-lo, portanto vocês não vão levar ninguém daqui!"

"Vovô..." fala Kagome com os olhos úmidos enquanto o policial lia a documentação

"Está tudo em ordem" diz o guarda "vamos, saiam do carro estão com sorte hoje!"

Inuyasha sai da viatura sem entender nada, Kagome abraça o seu avô feliz

"Obrigada, vovô! Obrigada!!!"

"Kagome, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Pergunta o Hanyou ao ver as viaturas se dispersarem

"O meu avô acaba de te matricular na minha escola!"

"O que? Me matricular na sua escola?"

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic! Gostaram? Digam o que acharam!  
Abraços!

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"Aaah! O que você faz aqui?"  
"Surpreso em me ver, Houjo? Vou te ensinar a não tramar para cima de mim!"  
"Você não pode me vencer! Eu vou lutar pela Kagome!"  
"Que pena que ela não está aqui para te salvar agora! Sankon..."  
Não perca! Inuyasha, capítulo dois: Em busca da resposta!  
"Sesshoumaru, o que faz aqui?"


End file.
